Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends join the Guardians of the Galaxy is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot While exploring the galaxy, the Justice Guardians meet a space adventurer named Peter Quill (otherwise known as Star-Lord) who discovers an Orb that contains great power. A evil man called Ronan the Accuser plans to conquer the universe by taking the Orb. So Peter and the team must join forces with a small group of intergalactic misfits in order to defend the galaxy from Ronan. Trivia *The Fugitoid, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, will guest star in this. *An epilogue will be featured in this Adventure. Scenes *Poor Kid 1: Spare units? *holds out her hands* *Jaden: *smiles* Awwwwww. Sure thing. *gives her some coins* *Poor Kid 1: *smiles* Thank you. *Jaden: May Osiris be with you. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles and gives spare change to a poor boy* *Xion: *gives spare change to a poor kid too* *Poor Kids 2 and 3: Thank you. *Xion: *smiles* You're welcome. *Aqua: *smiles* May Osiris be with you. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Great job, girls. *gives some spare change to a poor kid* *Poor Kid 4: Thank you, sir. *Jeffrey: You're welcome. May Osiris be with you. *(Groot grows a flower on his hand, picks it off and gives it to a poor girl) * The Collector *Carina: I present to you Taneleer Tivan. The Collector. *(The Collector turns around) *Tammy: ...! *whispers to DJ* Whoa. Look at his hair. *DJ: *nods* *Scamper: *sarcastically* I like the dress he's wearing. *Rarity: ...So tacky. *(The Collector approaches Gamora) * Infinity Stones *(The Collector pulls up images of the six Infinity Stones) *Jaden: *sees a familiar blue cube* Wait a second............! That's the Tesseract!!!! *Xion: *sees a familiar red goo-like energy* ...!!! And the Aether!!! *Jesse: I don't believe this!! The Tesseract and the Aether are Infinity Stones?!? *Jeffrey: Whoa... *Duke: Hang on. Time out! What're you talking about? You know two of them? *Jaden: Unfortunately yes. A Nazi general called the Red Skull used the Tesseract to power his weapons and have his organization called HYDRA conquer the world. *Beetles: And than Loki the Norse God of Mischief used it to open a portal and unleash an alien army at his command in New York City. *Jeffrey: Then there's the Aether. *Aqua: A dark elf named Malekith attempted to use the Aether to shroud the universe into darkness... *Xion: But the Asgardians stopped him and took away the Aether. They hid it somewhere where no one would ever find it. Many years later though, a friend of ours and Thor named Jane Foster somehow stumbled on to it. *Shining Armor: Malekith attempted to do the same thing again, but we stopped him for good. *Joey: Whoa...that's messed up. The Power of the Orb! *The Collector: Carina! Stand back! *Carina: I WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR SLAVE!!!!! *The Collector: No!! *(But it was too late. Carina grabbed the Orb, and it's power becomes too much for her as it starts to destroy most of the Collector's collection and disintegrates her body!) *Jeffrey: Whoa! * Rainbow Dash: Let's get out of here!!! *flies out* *Buck: TAKE COVER!! *(The destruction of the collection injures the Collector) *Jeffrey: Get down! Quick!! * DJ: *runs around trying to find a place to take cover at, but the collections exploding keeps blocking his way* * Xion: DJ! * DJ: Help!! * (Suddenly, Discord grabs DJ and brings him over to Xion and the others) *DJ: ...! Thanks! * Discord: Don't thank me yet! * Shining Armor: Hang on!!! *creates a force field around the team* *Batty: *flies out after Rainbow Dash* *Carina: *Screams as the Orb kills her* * Tammy: *gasps* * Xion: *holds DJ and Tammy close to her* * Aqua: *wraps her arms around Xion and covers her* * Joey: *yells as he runs* * Groot: *grabs Rocket and starts to run out with him* * Mushu: *runs after Groot with Cri-Kee following him* * Carina: *screams and explodes to death* * Discord: Wow...... That was........ *smiles* Beautiful!!! *Meowth: *sarcastically* Glad you liked it. *Discord: What? I am the spirit of chaos. I enjoy a little chaos now and than. * DJ: *covering his eyes* Is it over? * Xion: Yes, DJ. It's over. *DJ: *uncovers his eyes and looks around* *Tammy: ...! Geez.... To think one tiny stone could 'cause this whole place to explode.... *Xion: That's the power of an Infinity Stone.... *Jaden: Sweet mother of Osiris!!! That's as bad as the Tesseract and the Aether combined!!! Maybe even worse!!! * Jeffrey: I agree! No one should have power like that!! Epilogue *Jaden: Six Infinity Stones out there, and we've already seen what three of them can do. * Jeffrey: Hm... * Beetles: Just imagine what the other half are like. *Aqua: If anyone ever finds them, who knows what will happen? *Yugi: It appears we have a new task ahead of us. *Joey: Yeah. Find those other Infinity Stones before any of the bad guys do. *DJ: But where do we start looking? They could be ANYWHERE. * Jeffrey: Hm... * Jaden: Than we're just gonna have to look EVERYWHERE. *Yugi: Agreed. *Xion: We better be careful too. If we find them, we'll have no idea what they could do to us. *DJ: *gulps* *Tammy: Yeah. After seeing what the Orb can do, we better be careful. * Jeffrey: Then it's settled. We go look for the other three Infinity Stones and make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands. * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Superhero films